A Demon's Search
by kweber
Summary: Spin off of Inuyasha. About a young demon, Mia, in search of her true identity and along the way capturing the heart of a certion stoic, Western Lord. SUCK AT SUMMARIES. Rated T for now. ON HOLD
1. A Painful Decision

A/N: Okay guys this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please review! More to come later.

Summary: Mia, a young girl, who believed she was only an average inuyoukai, gets set on an unbelievable journey. On this unexpected and unbelievable journey, she finds who she really is. Along this journey her future is intertwined with that of the stoic, Western Lord.

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Inuyasha.

Prologue: A Painful Decision

Five hundred years ago, in a land of turmoil, there was for once what appeared to be "the calm before the storm." In that calm a great happiness was brought to the land, their lady had given birth to a pup. She was a symbol of hope and future happiness for some. But to others she was a symbol of weakness; a weakness the land couldn't afford.

Within the castle the inhabitants had the same varied views. However those views were quickly pushed to the back of their minds at first glance of the pup. She had tufts of silver hair and small pointed ears. She was a precious pup that was hard to not fall in love with at first sight.

The three days following the birth were filled with joy and apprehension. During those three days, a most trusted spy came with information on their enemies. The enemies wouldn't be coming for another month because they had lost so many men. This information brought many joy but also brought others apprehension because they didn't want to believe it was true.

On the fourth day, the weather was perfect and that brought out the relief in the people. Then their day was disturbed, all of a sudden they were swarmed with their enemies. They didn't pay much attention to the people; their object of attention was the royal family. They were swarmed first, during all the confusion the lord grabbed his pup and a most trusted servant, he told them to hide in the underground tunnels with his mate while he fought. The servant went and the three of them waited for hours. The battle waged on. The lord knew he had to get his mate and pup out, so he went to tem as soon as he had a chance. He told them to run but the lady wanted to stand and fight. The lord let her fight but he put a spell on his pup that would hide her true identity both mentally and physically. He told the servant to take the pup and not to look back; she wouldn't know who she was anyway. The servant went and didn't look back, following her lord's last order.

* * *

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Finally Normal…Almost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finally Normal…Almost**

The warmth of spring brought many to joy after the harshness of a long winter; Mia was no different. She loved all seasons but her favorite by far was that of spring. Watching the birth and rebirth of the old was a favorite past time of hers. She had watched every year since she was a pup. This year was no different, she was lying in a newly, grown meadow of wildflowers, humming a familiar but unknown melody.

That is until she smelled a youkai in a nearby bush. Sitting up she saw a kitsune tail sticking out of the bush. She slowly got to her feet and silently walked over to it. She sat and waited, seeing that there was no threat.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed the kitsune once he came out of the bush.

"Well, hello to you, too." Said Mia; trying not to laugh as she watched his face turn from fear to amazement.

He was an adorable kitsune, who couldn't have been more the eleven. He had auburn hair, green eyes, and a red tail, that was still growing. He wasn't very tall, average for his age though. Overall he was incredibly kawaii and she had to hold in an 'aw'.

"Hi, I'm Shippo," he said as he realized she wasn't a threat. "What's your name?"

"What are you doing runt? Talking to yourself." interrupted a voice.

Crashing through the trees and underbrush, a group of youkais came running with their weapons drawn. Mia sat still as they appraised her looking for any sign of a threat. Once they saw there was none they relaxed their weapons. Keeping them out incase of any change.

"You can put those away I'm not going to attack anyone." Mia said soothingly and calmly.

"Yeah, guys relax, she didn't attack me when I was unaware of her presence and I doubt she will now, and she hardly looks the type. Anyway she was about to tell me her name," said Shippo.

The group put their weapons away except for one. The youkai male in the front didn't put his large fang sword away. Within the group was a male and female black, fushichou youkais, and a white, inuyoukai with hanyou ears, a white, inuyoukai – miko, and a fire neko youkai. An odd group but obviously very protective of this kit.

"If I may speak without being attacked, my name is Mia." she said looking at the group than looking up at the sky at the smell of incoming rain. "If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, I can give y'all shelter for the night. The nearest village isn't close by."

"Wench, we don't need your help! We ain't gonna take help; ugh! Kagome…" growled Inuyasha.

"Osuwari! Mia, we would love to stay, that is if you have enough room. Don't mind my mate he's being an immature pup today." Said Kagome.

"No problem, follow me." responded Mia.

"Where is it?" asked Sango.

"Up there." she said pointing up the hill to what looked like a small hut with a barrier doming around the entire hill.

They walked toward the hill, the barrier making them both feel apprehensive and safe. It was emitting waves of calm and contentment the closer they got to it.

The closer they got to the hut; they realized it wasn't small at all. The hut was large, usually what the chief of the village would live in. It had a great view, since they were on the hill. There was a garden in the back also. It had windows and a door. Once inside there was a large common room with a fire pit in the middle and three shoji doors, two to the back and one to the side. After showing them, around they sat around the fire waiting for their other host to appear.

"Well, it seems you have enough room." stated Sango.

"We do; I'm sure my okaasan won't mind you staying." said Mia.

They sat in silence, the group inspecting the beauty in front of them. Mia had black hair, with hints of blue and silver tips, down to her hips. Sapphire eyes, that had flecks of silver in them, a lean muscular body, pointed ears, claws with black tips, full, pink lips and two sapphire stripes on both cheeks and wrists. She had a tail draped over her shoulder that matched her hair. She was the definition of gorgeous.

"So how did such a strange group come together? No offence." She asked.

"You really don't know who we are?" asked Miroku; seeing Mia shake her head no, he went on.

"Wow, that's a first. Anyways, have you ever heard of the hanyou, Naraku?" he waited for Mia's response.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" she responded in a duh tone.

"Five of us fought in the continuing battle against him, of course, there were more but they aren't present." he continued.

"How did y'all beat him? I mean if you don't mind telling me?" Mia said interested.

"I'll tell you what I can." said Sango with a far – off look in her eyes.

**Flashback**

In a field surrounded by trees, stood the Inu – tachi facing Naraku and his incarnations, out of trees to the right came, Sesshoumaru and Jaken, and from the trees to the left came, Koga, Aya, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and some of his pack of ookami. They waited for someone to move; to make the first move.

Then hordes of demons, dead, puppet humans, and giant ogres attacked from all sides; attacking those who weren't loyal to Naraku.

The fighting had began, the first wave of Naraku's defense fell at the hands of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Koga. Another wave came and fell at their hands. After the sixth wave, his incarnations and Kohaku began to fight for the first time in this battle.

Kagura was against Koga, Aya, Ayame, Hakkaku, Ginta, and the pack; they fought for revenge. Kanna was fighting Inuyasha and Kagome. Hakudoushi fought Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Kohaku fought Sango, Miroku, and Kirara; they didn't fight for death but to unconsciousness.

Kagura took the majority of the pack before, she, herself departed to Hell. As she departed, she mortally wounded those that were still standing against her. Koga, whose shards had been stolen by Naraku couldn't heal as fast as he would have with the shards. All he and his remaining pack could do was lay there, watch, and try to heal themselves.

Kanna put up a good fight but she was defenseless without her mirror. Though she didn't have many attacks she was a worthy opponent. They fought until Kagome broke her mirror, allowing Inuyasha to use his Kaze no kizu to defeat her. Inuyasha and Kagome only walked away with a few scratches. Looking around they went to help any who may need it, since Naraku hadn't shown his face yet.

Hakudoushi, whom held the heart of Naraku, was left unprotected. He was attacked by Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Though he knew how to fight, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru alone; much less Jaken. The hardest part of this battle was simply getting past his barrier, once that was gone the battle was over. While they fought the barrier wavered and Sesshoumaru took his chance. With Dragon Strike the barrier was gone and along with it went Hakudoushi. With Naraku's heart gone, they only had to destroy his body to defeat him.

Sango and Miroku fought to bring Kohaku back but they were so far unsuccessful. The jewel was too strong and held Kohaku to Naraku's will. Kohaku fell at the hands of Naraku, who finally showed his face. He was behind Kohaku and had snapped his neck before Sango or Miroku could act. He took the shard and dropped his dead body. This only fueled the flames of hatred for him within the hearts of those against Naraku. The will to win this war became stronger for those against him.

With Naraku in the open now they felt all the fighting before was simple. However, whereas they had twelve and Koga's pack ookami fighting earlier, they now only had three who could fight. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha turned to fight Naraku, to make the last stand. Naraku kept attacking them and eventually they were forced to change their approach. Standing in a triangle surrounding him they attacked as one. When the attacks and dust dissipated the only thing left was a small, black jewel that looked perfectly harmless.

Kagome picked it up and it turned the perfect pink of purity. She tucked it away in her uniform and went to help the fallen. Inuyasha, dropped to his knees and looked where Naraku had been, hardly believing it was finally over. Sesshoumaru glanced around and then walked to check on Rin before going to the fallen. There was one thought going through all their minds, 'It's almost over.'

In the following days, those that were injured were cared for or in the youkais' cases, were already healed. They mourned for those they lost and rejoiced in the destruction of Naraku. A common thought though was 'What now?' They had fought for so long they weren't sure what to do. There was also an underlying tension for all of them. Some hid it well while others couldn't hide it at all. The jewel still needed to be wished upon.

Kagome, thought long and hard about the wish. She had to make it a selfless wish and yet every wish she could think of was selfish somehow. When she finally decided on what to wish for, everybody was either fully healed or almost healed. She had thought of how to make a completely selfless wish. She told everyone to gather in the clearing with the Bone Eaters Well.

Once everyone had gathered there, she waited until she had their undivided attention.

"Guys, I know I've kept you all on edge when it comes to the wish and I apologize for that. I have made a decision but I'm going to need your cooperation for it to work; even those of you who hate each other. I need all of you in a circle holding each others hands; that's all you have to do." said Kagome.

They did as she asked and waited for what would happen next. Kagome looked around her and then looked at the jewel in her hands.

'Even the smallest thing can cause such great destruction.' She thought.

She knew it was time; she closed her eyes and called upon the jewel. In her mind, she saw the same clearing she was in but those surrounding her became ghostly. Then she saw Midoriko appear and approach her.

"Have you decided on a completely selfless wish?" she asked.

"I have but I have a question before I tell you," Kagome said. "Will the well close?"

"The well will close after two more trips. One there and one back." She answered.

"Then I shall make my wish. I wish for those who were affected by the destruction of the jewel and those who fought to retrieve it to have what they wish for deep within their hearts." Kagome responded.

"You chose a truly, unselfish wish. Thank you for releasing me." Midoriko said, as she slowly disappeared.

When, Kagome, was back to reality she looked around, nothing had changed yet.

**Flashback End**

The guests had far off looks, while Mia thought about what she had been told.

"So, what were the wishes?" asked Mia, snapping them out of their reverie.

They looked around at each other then back at her.

"You'll have to bare with us, there were thirteen of us plus the general populations' well – being." said Kagome.

"I've got time and I want to hear 'em." responded Mia.

"Alright, we'll go around the circle and say what our wishes were. After you say that, then you tell what happened to you." suggested Kagome.

After receiving the acceptance of the others, they began.

"Mine was to become a full youkai but not to change who I was. Obviously, I did change and stayed who I was but I couldn't get ride of my hanyou ears." said Inuyasha with a huff.

"I wished to speak and see my family once again and to allow those, of my family, to come back that wanted to. I did get to speak and see my family for a day. All of my family, except for one, returned to heaven; they said it was their time to go and my time to rebuild my village, to carry on my families' legacy. I got my brother, Kohaku, back and he is helping with my new duty now. He just wished to live a normal, fulfilled life and I think he received that." said Sango.

"My wish was for my friends and family to live long lives. I never expected for that to turn, those of us who are human, youkai. But as you can see we were turned youkai, fushichou youkai to be precise." said Miroku.

"Well, mine was to have my family back but, to also, keep a close connection with my friends. I, now, have my parents back and Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are my godparents. We get to travel around once in awhile out of habit." said Shippo with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I just wished to be able to see my family again one day and for Inu to keep his ears. The result of that being turned into a white inuyoukai that just happens to have miko abilities. Obviously, I'm the cause of Inu keeping his hanyou ears. I couldn't help it, they're just so fuzzy and irresistible to touch," said Kagome. "As for the others of the group, we can tell you some of them. Koga, wished for his pack to thrive, Ayame wished for a mate, Aya wished for some freedom, Jaken wished for an occasional sign of affection from his Lord, Sesshoumaru, we think, wished for Rin to become a youkai, and we don't know what Rin, Ginta, and Hakkaku wished for."

"Wow, all I can say is good original wish." said, an awed, Mia.

Just then the shoji opened and a youkai walked in. She stopped and looked around at the occupants in the room before her eyes came to rest on Mia. Her expression was guarded but her eyes showed the underlying curiosity. She watched as Mia rose and walked toward her. She introduced the group to her okaasan. They explained their reason for being here.

The youkai, known as Miu, took a final glimpse at them before approving Mia's decision to allow them to stay.

"If you would follow me I'll show you to the guestroom." said Miu.

She walked to a door in the back of the room. When they looked in they saw a window on the back wall and a beautiful screen separating the room in two. There was another door in the room and tatami mats on the floor. It wasn't a big room but it was large enough to accommodate all of them.

"Bedding is in the closet. I hope this will suit your needs. Dinner will be ready shortly." She said while watching them look around.

'He looks an awful lot like Lord Inu-no-Tashio' thought Miu.

"Thank you for having us." said Kagome.

Not long after dinner was ready and they sat around the fire pit almost looking like a family. After dinner the occupants of the hut readied for bed and were soon lost in their dreams.

* * *

A/N: For those of you wondering how Hakudoushi got Naraku's heart when the infant originally has it, it's because the infant was always being hunted. To throw others off the trail he switched the carrier.


End file.
